The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of hop, botanically known as Humulus lupulus L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Furano K906901060 Go’. ‘Furano K906901060 Go’ is a selection from a controlled cross-pollination conducted in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan between the proprietary female hop variety ‘K843502179’ and the male hop variety ‘Saaz’ (not patented) in 1990.
The seeds from the cross-pollination were sown in 1991 and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in March, 2014 in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan and named ‘Furano K906901060 Go’. In 2014, ‘Furano K906901060 Go’ was first vegetatively propagated in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan via vegetative cuttings. ‘Furano K906901060 Go’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan.